


The Day The Villains Won

by brooklynn_lawrence



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynn_lawrence/pseuds/brooklynn_lawrence
Summary: I PUT HIS THROUGH A FANFIC GENERATORi apologize if this offends anyonei find this fanfic generator to be quite amusingmy account is just spams of itso dont be offendedi didnt write it, a computer did





	The Day The Villains Won

On the day his cave was attacked with milltary force, Eddies son had been sleeping untill 7 am.   
Normally he got up at 4 to do his homework, because Eddie had raised him as a good boy. 

Everyone else was already up. 

Clarisse, Eddie's daughter, was already making them all fried breakfirst with syrup.   
Clarisse was an best in her class at bio-chemist, her parents were proud. She was going to a school for higher talents and thats all that mattered to them.   
They didnt mind that she was a bit wild at times. 

At 11, she now knew 6 langerages, one ancient , 2 computer and four sign langerages.   
She found it easy, and learnt them with her dad together.

 

By now, Eddie was now up and standing on the porch with his shirt off. He stared out over the wide desert landscape, he was handsome in a rugged kinda way.   
Once, long ago, he was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world. He was no longer a soldier, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.   
He was troubled by a newspaper artical his read a few days ago, that mentioned that someone from Derry was killed in a massive drive by shooting . He was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell he cast with money a few years ago.   
The money was now hidden in his garrage.   
Eddie was disturbed from his deep thinking by Clarisse tugging on his shirt.   
"Father! Father! Look!"   
Clarisse pointed urgently at the horizon.   
"oh, bollocks!"   
Para-troopers Hundreds of them!   
They were coming straight at his house.   
He ran inside and bolted the front door.   
He woke his son up, and told everyone to run out the back.   
They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room. 

"Quick! Start the Hovercar! We are under attack!"   
"OMG" He said as Bill run out.   
He ran back in with his helmit.   
"Holy Shit!".   
Eddie, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around his garrage in order to hide his precious money. The rocks fell and burried it totaly secretly so no one would find it. (None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)   
Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.   
Eddie and his family ran to the hanger, Clarisse leading the way with her machine gun   
They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire.   
"Dont worry! We are almost there!".   
They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.   
Their was a soldier already there, but Clarisse whackd him.   
"Good job!" Eddie said, as he pushed him out.   
They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.   
"Did you get the secret message?"   
"Yes, my good friend Stan told me that Richie was behind this!".   
"We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece".   
So they joined onwards, their enemy's in hot pursuit! 

\---  
Eddie stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Richie again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable stegosauruss they came creeping forward till they filled His brain;

Richies smile shined like water, as impressive as a diplodocus, it filled the bungalow and Eddie was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Richies eyes were like mercurys.If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Richies legs were like a spaceelivator. Straight and tight.

Richies chest was like a Robots. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

 

How could Eddie not be helpless in the face of that?He wanted to hug Richie so much, and maybe, just maybe kiss Him one dayon the cheek.

Eddie snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Richie would be back. Would He be able to resist next time?  
\---  
A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it!!

She was as of yet the most beautifyl thingy in the whole of Earth ?, Eddie believed her to be. As she faigjt the great villianness Richie, her hair bobbed up and down consistently like a rubber duck in a bathtub. She swipped at the Richie and was more than anything Eddie had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Richie's henchmen into copulating before her. 

Clarisse, take my sword! said Eddie, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Richie

And lo! Clarisse did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Richie.

He was defeated. But was Richie? Because as Eddie ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of his draems and was about to share the greatest kiss he had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Richie rose up and fled!  
\---  
Interlude:  
Eddie was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of Richie. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!  
\----  
\---  
And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.  
Eddie gazed at Richie.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like a horse Eddie was pulled towards Richie. It was a like interdiction in a war. It was a like a flintlock revolver piercing through His heart. It was a like magnets.  
There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Richie looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.  
Of course. How could Eddie have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs..  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Richie had known all along.  
"I knew" Richie said.  
"oh" Eddie said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Richie wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Eddie like a wild cetaceans.  
At some point their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the pashioning  
He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. Space Second. maybe more.  
But this was now now.   
Eddie and Richie together at last!  
They canoddled like lovers and just kissed..

 

They cuddled a lot and then held hands.  
Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.

Eddie took one last look at Richie.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Eddie"

And then they departed.  
\---  
And this is where the story ends...


End file.
